


Respect

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Dominance, Dubcon Kissing, Fear, Fear Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Beta Read, Overlord doing the two only things he can: being mean and kissing (those lips...!), Pain, Painplay, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 3 - knife playOverlord teaches Trepan some respect...





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Nyardin on Twitter 
> 
> I never did this pair and just vaguely saw pics and comics drifting around. I have no idea what's canon and what's fanon... but then, who cares? excuse me if this is not up to my game! I tried!

The slim mech sorted the equipment on the tray in front of him, placing each piece were it had to be. Back home, before everything spiraled into chaos, he had heard others call it a spleen. He called it being tidy.

Looking everything over he noticed a tiny flaw. There on a scalpel was something smudged along the blade. 

Picking the silver instrument up he took a cleaning rag and started to polish the dirt away, pausing to look at his work. There, clean.

A sound behind him startled the mnemosurgeron and he turned in shock, scalpel still in his servo.

Trepan stilled, blade pressed at the ventral plating in front of him, pink live-energon oozing out of the small wound he had caused. Slowly he tipped his head up, looking at the tall mech who loomed over him. Overlord didn't seem to be too impressed. 

"Ah. I... you.. you shouldn't sneak up to me like this! I could have stabbed you" Trepan huffed with more confidence than he felt. Overlord just grabbed his wrist and turned it, looking at the scalpel, stained with his own energon. Then he looked at the small cut, dipping a digit in the shallow wound coating it in pink fluid.

"I don't think you could seriously hurt me with this" the big mech moved forward, wrist still in a vise like grip, forcing Trepan to back off, until his back hit the dissection table behind him. "_l_ on the other servo _could_"

Overlord moved the trapped wrist up, pushing the scalpel's blade close to the mnemosurgeon's main energon line. The smaller mech didn't dare to move or speak.

Then the big Decepticon continued, the blade traced Trepan's fame, traveling from his energon line, to his chest down his ventral plating and up again. He stopped underneath the other's chin, tipping his head up a little bit more. After that he let the blade hoover over Trepan's lips.

"Open, Tongue out"

He ordered with a dangerous leer. The smaller mech dared to be hesitant for a second before complying, slowly opening his intake and sticking out his tounge, trying to hide the slight shaking of his frame.

"You should know your place by now. Still you can't keep that tongue of yours in check... maybe I should do something about it?"

He asked, leaning in a little more, pressing the blunt side of the blade in the middle of the quivering tongue. Drawing a line up to its tip. There he turned the slim wrist over pressing the sharp side firmly against the tip, drawing a whimper from the mnemosurgeon, who didn’t dare to pull back. 

Out of nowhere Overlord let go. The second Trepan's wrist was free the scalpel fell to the ground. Besides it a few drops of pink Live-Energon stained the floor. 

"What a waste..." the big Decepticon murmured and closed the distance between them, catching the bleeding tongue between his lips, sucking lightly at it, field heavy with arousal as he pushed his own broad tongue between Trepans lip, forcing a deep kiss upon the smaller mech.

He would teach his little charge some respect.


End file.
